


Reborn And Returned

by madnessiseverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, POV Second Person, anti takeover, inspired by that instagram picture with reborn/return in it, old piece i forgot to post here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: it’s time for destruction, isn’t it?





	Reborn And Returned

**Author's Note:**

> i totally didn't post this one here cause it's so short but i found it again just now and figured "why not" so enjoy this tiny piece of anti :D

your eyes open slowly, each movement sending sparks down your spine. it feels so good, doesn’t it? it feels wonderful to flex his muscles, feel his blood rushing through you, dripping down from shaking hands. you crack your neck, that corner deep, deep down inside this fickle human mind so very quiet. there’s no screaming this time, is there?  _oh_ , but he’s still in there, you know he is. he and those other ones, all shoved down and locked up where they belong. 

maybe you will call upon the doctor soon, his mind twisted and skills, few as they are, useful. maybe you will let him take control again for a while, the results too hilarious to lock him up for good. 

but for now you look up from the bloodied hands to face the mirror in front of you. and you don’t stop the grin that spreads when the dark green registers.  _oh yes,_  you think. because you missed it, didn’t you? you missed that color almost as much as you missed the feeling of a heartbeat underneath your hands. because that’s your color, isn’t it? that’s the one this shell wore when you first brought a knife to his throat, the one with which everyone fell in love with you, right?

a sigh leaves you, stretching the body and smiling as bones popped. the blood matting down the front of the dark grey shirt is slowly running down your torso, wonderfully warm and  _alive_.

you feel renewed, don’t you? as if you were  _reborn_ ,  _returning_  to that beautiful old form you cannot wait to use once again. and you’re just itching to use it, aren’t you? so ready to finally fulfill what you have been planning. 

maybe you’ll let that father to the front, just close enough to truly shatter him into pieces and corrupt that naive soul. 

such a delicious idea, you muse, and throw one final smile at your reflection. 

_it’s time for destruction, isn’t it?_

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell with me about the glitchy boi on [tumblr](thatsmolgreenbean.tumblr.com)


End file.
